


Exit Strategy

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [15]
Category: Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, akificlets, supersverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, supersverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

Kevin walked through the wall and assessed the situation with a practice eye. He backed out into the adjacent corridor. "He's got the three tellers tied up, looks like they're setting up to drill the vault," he reported. Once upon a time, knowing how to open a vault would have been something he'd have a vague knowledge of from heist movies.

Now he had an entire section of his personal library dedicated to the subject. Being ignorant about what they were facing was a poor strategy.

Mike came jogging up. He'd been scoping the exits. "They've got a van in the alley, motor running, two guys in the stairwell to hold the exit."

Nic nodded. "You take 'em," she said to Cas. "You two are to get the hostages out." She cracked her knuckles. "I've got the vault guys."

After that, they didn't need to confer, moving as a smooth team, dancing circles around the bad guys until Nic slammed them into the ceiling.

Kevin got a hug from one of the tellers, a whispered 'thank you,' before he was grabbing Nic and Mike's hand and dropping through the floor.

Cas was waiting for them at the door, one foot on the back of the unconscious goon. "Driver still suspects nothing," she reported.

Nic twisted her hand, and outside they all heard the groan of twisting metal.

Kevin smiled at her. "You're so badass."

She nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get out of here, and get takeout. I'm starving."


End file.
